College Days
by Misdreamus
Summary: Arthur moved to America to study abroad at a popular college. Though, he decides to stay at the mysterious Alfred's house. Alfred is only too happy to accept. Could their relationship be more than roommates? USUK, slight Spamano & Franada in later chaps.
1. Scary movie

"Dammit!" Alfred cursed to himself as he stubbed his toe against the coffee table. He threw himself on the couch and reached over for the remote. His toe throbbed painfully but he ignored it. Today was a lazy day, Saturday, and he had nothing to do. It was too cold to go outside; Alfred didn't like the rain.

He browsed the channels for something good to watch. Deciding with some scary movie he had never heard of, he sat up and leaned against the arm rest of the couch.

He was running, fast and sloppy. Trying to get away from the thing that hunted him down; chased him. Alfred panted hard and hid behind a tree to catch his breath. Only when he looked to his right did he realize that the monster was_ right_ there. He recovered from the shock and tried to run. The evil creature latched onto his neck and ripped his skin. Tears sprung out of his eyes, and his mouth went wide with fear. The only thing he could say before death reached him was-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-" Alfred sat upright, sweating bullets. His clothes were soaked with adrenaline, and he looked around frantically. He glanced at the T.V. screen. Alfred knew he shouldn't have put on a scary movie. He wiped his forehead, pushing back his bedraggled sidebangs. He was uncomfortable, so he decided to take a shower.

Humming 'The Star Spangled Banner' while washing his hair, Alfred let his mind go astray.

The crowd cheered his name, practically worshipping him. He waved his hand, thanking his fans. The girls squealed, some fainting. Alfred grinned, and sang his next song. Man, was it great to be famous.

He opened his eyes, letting the water run down his face_. If only._ The American sighed, stepping out of the shower. Alfred shook his hair and wrapped a towel around his midsection. He heard a faint knocking at the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Coming!" He called.

He shoved on his glasses and ran downstairs. Alfred open the door to a man he had never met. "Um, may I help you?" He suddenly realized he was naked except for his towel. He pushed the thought away. This was probably just some optimistic salesman.

Though he didn't look like it. The man before him looked anything but. Quite young, he realized. And attractive. Alfred mentally slapped himself.

He looked down at the waiting man. Blond hair spiked out in an unruly mess, obviously in an attempt to have been brushed, but it stayed messy. The first thing Alfred noticed besides the bright blond hair was his eyebrows. They were _huge_. And darker than his hair, strangely. Alfred wondered if the man dyed his hair. Emerald sparks peeked out of the messy bangs. This man was clearly not happy. He looked annoyed.

"Well, are you going to bloody say something, or just stand there and stare, wanker?" A British accent? Cute. A smile crept on Alfred's face. He had never met a British person in America before.

"Ah, right. I was pretty sure I said something first." The American winked.

The Brit flushed slightly and shifted his feet. He was carrying a duffle bag. "Well maybe if you weren't standing there bloody naked I'd take you seriously!"

"Oh, you like?" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows.

The man turned a darker red. "That's not what I meant! Bloody Americans..."

Alfred laughed. "Just kidding. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Arthur Kirkland. You're Alfred, right? I'm friends with a Kiku Honda. I'm studying abroad here in America and he recommended I stay with you because you are a good friend of his. He obviously made a mistake."

Alfred's eyes lit up in the mention of his good friend. "Yea! Kiku! My bud! Haha, he sent you? What are you, too cheap for a hotel?"

Arthur's face yet again tinged red. "That's not it! I just don't have any American money yet! I'll be leaving now, git." He turned and took a step away from Alfred's townhouse.

Alfred put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and spun him around. Arthur looked at him in surprise. "Wait. I was kidding again. I don't mind you staying here! I've got plenty of space and a guest room!" He grinned.

Arthur grumbled and pushed his way past the American. "Thanks. Where is it?"

He pointed upstairs. "Up there, first door on the left. My room is to the right, past the bathroom." Alfred climbed the stairs, Arthur following, albeit angrily. He was muttering nonsense to himself.

They both turned different ways and Arthur shut his door. Alfred went into his own room and pushed the door closed lazily. He dropped his towel and pulled on some boxers. They had cheeseburgers on them, set with a blue background. Alfred wore them a lot.

He pulled on a tee and walked into the hallway. Alfred knocked on Arthur's door and opened it after.

Arthur was half naked, stepping out of his wet clothes. Alfred just remembered that it was raining outside. Arthur turned around sharply and his face turned a crimson color. "W-wanker! Go away!"

Alfred was startled a bit. "Huh? Why? I just want to know what you want for dinner."

"I'm changing! What's he point in knocking if you're just going to barge in afterwards?" Arthur quickly threw on a blue shirt and a dry pair of jeans. He then stepped over to the door and slammed it in Alfred's face.

"Dude! You're in my house! You can't just slam doors in my face!" But he laughed anyway. This guy sure could turn plenty shades of red. "I'm making pizza anyway. come downstairs when you're done being such a girl."

He heard an angry response behind him, but couldn't comprehend the words because he was too far away. He ran down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. He started humming as he pulled out a frozen pizza from the freezer and put it in the oven. He thought back to what happened in the last hour or so. Glancing at the clock, he realized how late it was. Quarter to midnight. So it had been a few hours since he awoke from his nightmare.

Some random Brit was now staying at his house. Alfred unplugged his phone from the charger next to the microwave. He decided to text his Japanese friend.

**[Alfred-san]**

**Hey dude do u hve a britsh freind or smthin?**

Kiku wasn't surprised at the text. He knew Arthur must have gotten off his flight from England today. Though America's texting skills were terrible.

**[Keekoo]**

**Hai, Alfred-san. I told him he should talk to you about getting around in America. Since you know it like the back of your hand. Your spelling is not very proficent. **

Alfred read the text in surprise. He had thought maybe Arthur had been lying about being in contact with Kiku. But it wasnt exactly the truth. Kiku had said that Arthur would ask him for some pointers. Not ask to live with him! Alfred didn't mind. He was bored at college anyway. Alfred ignored the last part of the text. Spelling didn't matter. He liked talking better, no matter what anyone else said! The American made a mental note to casually ask Kiku how to spell his name, for he doubted that 'Keekoo' was the right way.

**[Alfred-san]**

**Yea well hees livng my plce now ! i dnt mind tho, he's a cool dude despyt the girlynes haha**

Kiku blinked. Girliness? He never thought of Arthur as feminine. He was also shocked that Arthur asked to stay at his place. He shrugged. It might be for the best. And who knows? Arthur might come out of his cruel little shell.

Alfed pulled the pizza out of the oven and was about to yell for Arthur, when he turned around and saw him walking into the kitchen. Alfred couldn't help but smile. This boy really was cute. His hair was in another attempt to neatness, though it was still in messy spikes. Alfred loved it. Wait, was he admiring the Brit? He couldn't help it though. He did really like him. Alfred's grin spread wider.

"What are you smiling at?" The Brit sat down at the table and looked around uncomfortably.

"Just the way your hair looks so cute on you." Arthur reddened and feebly brushed his hair with his fingers. Alfred gave Arthur a slice of pizza and smiled, putting five slices on his own plate.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Five? Are you really hungry?"

"You could say I've got a big appetite." Grin.

Arthur blushed. That grin this Alfred boy kept flashing was perfect. His white teeth could get him on a toothpaste commercial. Arthur looked down and ate his pizza.

He was glad he was staying at the American's house. Were all Americans like this? Though they didn't seem big on privacy or personal space.

Arthur could only anxiously wait for school on Monday.

**A/N: This is just a starting-off story. I'm thinking 5 chapters. **

**I know it seems rushed, but I want things to go fast. XD Review?**


	2. Rookie

_Creeeeak. _Alfred's ears picked up the sound in his half-asleep state. He vaguely wondered if he had mice in his house again. But when he heard the "Bloody hell!" followed by angry muttered, he suddenly remembered yesterday's events.

"Yo." Alfred waved lazily at the mumbling Brit hold his knee in obvious pain. Once Arthur heard the American, however, he straightened himself up; brushing non-existent things from his perfectly ironed sweater vest.

"Ah, hello there chap. I was just… stretching." Arthur nodded, as if confirming it to himself.

"Okay then." Alfred smirked and walked by, quickly glancing in the hallway mirror and his morning self. His hair was awkwardly flipped to the side he had slept on, except for his stubborn cow-lick that he could never fix. The American had even tried cutting the hair off in that spot. It always grew back, sticking up like it did. He reached up with his hand, running it through his hair a few times. Alfred then rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and trudged down the stairs.

Pouring himself a huge bowl of cereal, adding extra sugar, and grabbing the whole carton of orange juice, Alfred sat down at the kitchen table. He could hear light footsteps on the stairs as Arthur came down them. Alfred yawned. Today was going to be interesting, at least.

Arthur sat himself down at the mahogany table and picked up the newspaper sitting unnoticed on the far side of the table. _Since when did I order the newspaper..? _Alfred thought, confused.

As if he was capable of reading his thoughts, Arthur glanced up from the apparent newspaper.

"I decided to subscribe you to the newspaper last night." He then resumed his reading.

Well. That annoyed Alfred. Since when did this guy think he could do whatever he wanted? It hadn't even been 12 hours since Alfred practically picked up the Brit from his doorway.

_I guess I'll have to make sure he knows who's in charge_. Alfred made the mental note and took a swig of the orange juice. Alfred thought drearily how today was going to suck with all the homework he was bound to have, but then he remembered his new friend. Alfred glanced at Arthur while he lifted his bowl to slurp the remaining milk in his cereal. He then remembered his weird thoughts towards the other last night. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he certainly was heterosexual. Maybe it was his anxiety pills his mom forced him to take. He didn't need them, he was perfectly fine. Anyway, he'd have to try and forget what he had thought before. Alfred didn't even know the guy! The thoughts that roamed in his mind made a slight blush rise to his cheeks and he vigorously shook his head to get rid of them. Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from his paper.

Standing up, Alfred rinsed his bowl and set it in the sink for later. Arthur rose from his seat at the kitchen table and walked to the closet to retrieve his coat, putting it there last night. Alfred followed suit and they then were both in Alfred's truck, on their way to the college.

"Here we are!" Alfred exclaimed as he pulled into the giant loop of the campus parking lot. The main building was brick and old, but also huge. It had 5 floors and could hold 15,000 students. 3 buildings stood around it, one for mechanics and automotive; another was a greenhouse, and the last one was bigger than the other 2, used for various other teachings. There were no dorms, so everyone who attended either lived with their parents or on their own. In Alfred's case, he lived on his own; well now he lived with Arthur. Alfred was so glad he wasn't alone anymore; being an only child, his cousin Mathew was the closest he had to a brother, and even though he'd always listen, Alfred wasn't comfortable sharing some things with Mathew. At least now Alfred had someone to talk to who didn't have a choice but to listen! He just hoped he wasn't annoying to Arthur.

He probably was. Almost everyone thinks Alfred is too obnoxious to handle.

"..-ver here, Alfred?" Alfred thoughts were interrupted at the mention of his name. He blinked, and glanced over at Arthur quickly, simultaneously focusing on driving around the fountain in the middle of the drive way to the parking lot.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Alfred explained. He had been too distracted in his thoughts to notice much around him.

Arthur pointed to the bench next to the door to the main building. "I said, why don't you drop me off and go park, then we can meet over here? It's almost 8, and that's when our first class starts. I don't want to waste any time, but it seems as I've picked the wrong person to hang out with then." Arthur continued, rolling his eyes.

"Oh okay, that's a good idea!" Alfred being oblivious to Arthur's intended offense, and just proceeded with pulling up in front of the main building as soon as he reached it, driving down the huge driveway. The academy was known for its fancy and over-dramatic layout.

Arthur closed the passenger door to Alfred's navy blue truck, and walked up the paved entrance. Alfred watched him for a few seconds, and then pressed the gas pedal to go find a parking space. The campus was huge, so naturally there were many students.

After parking in the fourth row, Alfred walked his way to the main entrance, meeting an impatient Arthur. They both proceeded in walking through the door, only to have Arthur screech in a not-so-manly way when something cold and liquid splattered him head to toe. America looked up, spotting the bucket of something blue hanging from the ceiling, attached to a string that lead eastward behind the stairs.

Alfred had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from laughing, because he knew what was good for him. The Brit was fuming; you could almost see steam coming out from both ears. Giggles were heard from behind the staircase, and 2 brown curls stuck out from the hiding place. Arthur marched on over to wear the culprits were, earning a few strange looks and chuckles from fellow students passing by.

"What in the BLOODY HELL did you two think you were going to accomplish! I'll skin you both alive and hang you! Why you-"Arthur grumbled incoherent angriness as he dragged both pranksters out from their spot. Alfred already knew who they were; the Vargas twins pranked everybody on their first day at the university. Feliciano Vargas was the caring, girly one; voice sweet as pie. He cried a lot and was afraid of the dark. He went along with all of his brother's plans, and he was pretty good looking. Lovino Vargas was a potty-mouth lazy ass, with the cold exterior but seemed just as equally shy and wimpy as his younger brother. No one really bothered with the twins, except the Bad Touch Trio; Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, and their brother Ludwig; he claimed he was just making sure his brother Gilbert wasn't causing too much trouble. But most of the campus knew Ludwig had the hots for Feliciano. Antonio was the soccer captain, and he was even more oblivious that Alfred. Everyone called him Toni, and Lovino had been calling him tomato bastard ever since the two met. You'd have to be Antonio himself to not notice the obvious heat between them. It was just a matter of time before one of them confessed, and we all knew it was never going to be Lovino; with how much pride he had.

"Wahhh! Fratello, this bushy eyebrow'ed guy is hurting me! I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Feliciano cried to Lovino, tears in his eyes. Lovino just rolled his eyes and freed himself from Arthur's grip on his shirt. Lovino grabbed Feliciano's hand, and began pulling him away.

"See ya later, new kid!" Lovino waved obnoxiously, half storming away, half skipping with mocking victory. Feliciano was being dragged away, crying for Ludwig to come and save him.

Arthur brushed himself off, only to get his hands sticky with blue.

"Bloody hell, what is this stuff? What a smashing way to start the day. Bullocks…" Arthur checked his watch.

"Oh great, now we're late for class, too! Holy hell, this is terrible!" Arthur scrambled to grab his things, and hesitated. What was he going to do about his clothes? He'd have to change after his first class.

"Artie, what's your first class? Mine's psychology." Alfred led Arthur down the hall to most of the classes. His class was in the auditorium, so he'd have to walk all the way down the hallway anyway.

"Um, if I remember correctly, it's Humanities.."

"Dude, you got a Freshman course? But we're Juniors." Alfred was surprised. Arthur looked like some kind of book nerd!

"Yes, but I skipped my first year of college. My scholarship for this University was privileges." Alfred knew that Arthur was some kind of bookworm. So he had skipped a whole year! He must be really damn smart. Maybe Arthur could do his homework for him.

"Well, that's all the way upstairs! Good luck, bye~!" Alfred ran fast down the now empty hallway, laughing and waving at Arthur without looking at him. Alfred was usually late to class, so no one would notice, and he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"Wait! Alfred! How am I supposed to know where to go? UGH! Damn him…" Arthur looked at the staircase from the previous incident. He was walking towards it when he realized that there was another staircase behind him.

"Damn. This is going to be a long day…" Arthur walked up the closest staircase and began his hunt with dread.

Xxxx

**A/N: Hello! I know this chapter may be a little lengthy, but I felt bad for not updating in so long. :P Next chapter is going to be in neither Alfred nor Arthur's P.o.V! I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews please? Thanks.**


End file.
